vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
Help Out
Help Out is ninth episode of Season One of Syfy's Van Helsing. Synopsis The group is trapped inside an underground lab for military experiments, and Vanessa discovers that Axel has been hiding a secret about her past; Mohamad befriends a girl who doesn't fear vampires; Rebecca makes a calculated play. Recap This episode picks up where the last one left off, John's body lays on the floor as Vanessa stands over him, dragging his body away, then mopping up his blood, and rolling up his body in a white sheet before Axel and Flesh show up, they decide they'll dispose of the body, Vanessa looks to the two of them, checking if she actually had to kill John, to which the two of them agree that it was necessary. Axel and Flesh pick up John's body after assuring Vanessa and take it away. Flesh asks Axel if he's ever heard of respecting the dead, but he reminds Flesh that John didn't deserve it as he killed people and cut off their fingers. Flesh thanks Axel for getting them there, despite whatever may happen next, he accepts the thanks, saying it was just his duty. Axel opens the fridge, they both nearly puke after a terrible smell comes flowing out, inside they find dead bodies. Vanessa enters her room, Susan requests to bunk with her as the bunker gives her the creeps. She says that john got what he deserved as he was going to kill her, Vanessa just saved her from another drunk asshole just like the old days, Vanessa remembers the old days, where she lacked control, and lose her shit for no reason. Vanessa reveals to Susan that she wanted to do it, she wanted to kill, and she couldn't wait to do it again, Susan reminds her of something her father use to say, "lifes good when you enjoy your work." Susan informs Vanessa that her parents don't stay too far way, laughing at how her father could easily take down vampires. Vanessa admires that Susan can laugh despite the situation there in, the world is always terrible, according to Susan, except for when she with Vanessa, then kissing her, Vanessa quickly stops it, telling Susan to rest, and she does. Doc cuts open the bodies that Axel and Flesh discovers, as she prepares to examine the bodies, she vomits, then Gorman Jones offers her a napkin, saying it's okay, and she shouldn't feel stupid and that she doesn't have to apologize. Doc tells them that it could be a virus that's airborne, so they should move the other bodies to the quarantine zone. Axel enters Vanessa room to inform her of the dead body run that he's going on, seeing that she's in bed with Susan, he decides to do it on his own. Shortly after, Vanessa joins him as he's piling the bodies up, Vanessa tells him that she and Susan are only friends, he makes a remark about them being "special friends". She then thanks him for having her back and being someone she can trust, she explains that there aren't a lot of people in her life like that, especially not men, as he's leaving to get rid of the bodies, he says trust is stupid in this time because of the apocalypse and all. Vanessa demands that he elaborates, Axel reveals that he read Vanessa's file at the base, he said he stood guard over her for 3 years, he deserved to know why, it talked mostly about her childhood, her mother giving her up, Vanessa corrects him, saying that her mother died in childbirth, and that she stayed with a foster family, but her mother never gave her up. Axel says the rest was blacked out, even her real named, she doesn't believe him, locking Axel in the quarantine room, however, when a vampire appears, she unlocks it, Axel fires at him, and exits the area. Mohamad finds a innocent girl in the woods as she's sniffing flowers, she hears him, asking who's there, Mohamad comes out from behind the tree, he assures the girl that he's not going to hurt her, or leave her to fend for herself. The girl offers him some nuts and berries as he look hungry, Mohamad insist that she's crazy as he could've killed her in seconds, she informs him that she's collecting for medicine, so she has to scavenge. She says that she knows of a place with mushrooms, asking if he would like to come, then introducing herself as Emma. Axel and Susan renter the quarantined area, but this time with rifles, Axel assumes that he must've been hit with a land mine as he was dragging a leg, then saying that it could've been blind as it's eyes were burned out. Susan wants to know what's going on with him and Vanessa, he says not nearly as much fin as what's going on with her and Vanessa, then calling him a dick. They find a destroyed room, with blood all over the walls, they decide to go back the way they came as it would be too dangerous to proceed. Rebecca and Dr. Sholomenko at the compound, with Quaid tied to a chain, revealing that she's still alive, Sholomenko shouts out that they have traitors amongst them, they upset the balance that keep them alive, he says that many of the traitors have recently been captured thanks to Quaid. Rebecca says that she's an example, cooperate and live or resist and die, then setting Quaid free, setting her free, Quaid says they won't believe her, but Rebecca can see their eyes in a way that she can't saying that there minds are already made up, then kissing Quaid before leaving. Doc is still suffering from her hangover, as she touches her hair, she discovers that it's falling right out, she's goes rumaging through the equipment, pointing some kind of device at herself, it repeatedly beaps, then vomiting yet again, weakly calling out Axel's name. Axel reports back to the rest of the group, telling them that he checked the hall, but couldn't find it, Flesh says that it's pissed, it's in pain, and it's running around the bunker ready to kill. Gorman wants to know how it got in there anyways since the stairway collapse, Axel notices that Doc isn't there, Gorman says that she's up in the lab poking on the soldiers, Gorman reminds them that he's not the one that let a feral in. They arrival at the exam room to find Doc collapsed on the floor, she wakes up long enough to get to the door and unlock it, so that they can get in, falling into Axel's arms. Doc tells them that the entire bunker is contaminate with radiation, the soldiers must have held up in there when the base fell, but the radiation got them. Axel says all he knows is that it's called the farm and they did experience there, Vanessa says they should start digging as they have no other choice, but Axel has no idea how they'll do that. Axel wants to know if Doc is completely sure about this, she says she's dead sure. Doc hands them some medicine as they've all been contaminated, Flesh wonders what caused it, Doc says it was something they were doing down there, the experiments. Susan says it's more like a slaughterhouse as she and Axel saw a lot of blood, but it didn't look like the doing of vampires, and that it may have something to do with the experiments that Axel mentioned. Vanessa wants him to elaborate on that, he claims that he doesn't know anymore than them. The iodine Doc gave them will keep everyone better until they run out, but that won't last for long, the counter is reading 6 units, if it reads 10 then they will all die whether they get out or not. Susan confronts Doc about always been such a downer, Doc claims that she's just telling it how it is, Susan says that she does it with such compassion in such a sarcastic way, the two of them then getting in each other's face screaming as Susan suspects that she may still be a little bit of a vampire, Sam intervenes, telling them to stop. Axel notices that Vanessa is unaffected by the radiation, she thinks her knows something, he claims that he doesn't, but she thinks he's lying, Flesh isn't surprised as she can survive whatever is thrown at her since she appears to be part human and part vampire. Emma has taken Mohamad to a location where he can scavenge for food, they sight two vampires coming their way, Mohamad and Emma hide, she tells him it's okay, when Mohamad says it isn't, she kisses him, then crossing right past the vampires. Quaid has been tied to a chair by the Resistance, she tells Taka that it's all a lie and she would never betray them, she'd never screw the cause, saying that Campbell knows, but he is dead. Taka pulls a gun on Quaid, she says they're playing into her hand, they want the Resistance to turn on each other, it's easier to stop them that way. Sheema says that Quaid is lying, she says the vampires tortured her, so why wouldn't they do the same to Quaid, in reality, Shemma is the real traitor of the Resistance. Taka then fires a bullet into Quaid's head, killing her, telling the others to inform everyone that they've been compromised, telling Sheema to get her wounds checked and then they'll talk. Axel finds Doc crying alone in one of the rooms, she's startled by his approach, he wants to know what her problem is, Doc admits that she didn't try to save Smitty, the day she was bit, she was trying to shut the door on him as she panicked because she was trying to save herself. She's no hero, she's a coward, that only saved herself, Axle says that she's not a coward or a liar, she never said that she tired to save Smitty, he put that on her, reminding Doc that they've all done some terrible things, but all that bad stuff, that's not what they are in that world, it's what they do in order to survive, she then cries in Doc's arm. Susan and Sam enter the room looking for Gorman, Susan says that he hasn't taken his iodine, Sam then notices a large draft coming from under a table as the clothes blows on top of it, shoving the table out the way, he discovers an open vent, he and Axel look inside the find a set of ladders going upward, they believe that they've found a way out. Doc tells them to go ahead as she'll stay back to look for Gorman, he gives Vanessa everything they need, and tell them to go head up without him as he'll also help look for Gorman. Axel enters the quarantine zone, calling out Gorman's name as Doc waits outside for him. Susan is the first to make it out, but she is soon attacked by vampires, she fires her gun, killing them. Axel continues to search for him, finding the dead feral on the ground, deciding that Gorman just may be worth something. As Sam exits the tunnel, he is almost attacked, but he swings his bat as a vampire jumps over to attack him, crushing its skull by beating it over and over. He and Susan continue to fight as more vamps approach, Vanessa soon exits and she helps with the fight. She's bitten as she fights multiple vampires, however, she's fairly good and is able to take them out As Axel prepares to leave the area, he is attacked by Gorman, who is now a vampire, however, he is not at full strength due to radiation. He manages to subdue Gorman with a fire extinguisher, but Gorman keeps coming for him as he approaches Doc. He finally manages to take Gorman down, but Gorman gets back up as Doc locks them in as Gorman attacks Axel. Doc makes it out, terrified, telling them that Gorman killed Axel, tearing into him, as Vanessa tries to go back for him, Doc convinces her that they must leave as more vampires are approaching. Susan sits with Vanessa, saying she's sorry as she know that Axel meant a lot to her, she then reads her file that Axel claimed he didn't have, which says that the military was sent to the hospital to recover Vanessa, a project that went missing that they have supposedly found, Susan wonders if Axel could've known about Vanessa, she then makes Susan promise not to say anything. The group once again begin to hear the church bells sounding out, Susan says it could be trap, Vanessa agrees, saying if it is, then they're going to get a fight. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * David Cubitt as John * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Rukiya Bernard as Doc * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: * Laura Mennell as Rebecca * Hilary Jardine as Susan * Jennifer Copping as Quaid * Naika Toussaint as Sheema * Duncan Ollerenshaw as Dr. Sholomenko * Chris Ippolito as Gorman Jones * Ryan Robbins as Taka Multimedia |-|Promotional= Help_Out_1x09_Promotional_Photo_1.jpg Help_Out_1x09_Promotional_Photo_2.jpg Help_Out_1x09_Promotional_Photo_3.jpg Help_Out_1x09_Promotional_Photo_4.jpg |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network Help_Out_1x09_Dead_John.jpeg Help_Out_1x09_Rotting_corpses.jpeg Help_Out_1x09_Taka_has_gun_pointed_at_Quaid.jpeg Help_Out_1x09_Taka_questioning_Quaid_as_Sheema_watches.jpeg Help_Out_1x09_Doc_with_medical_equipment.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Vanessa and Susan laying in bed together.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Mohamad meets Emma.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Two nameless vampires.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Rebecca, Quaid and Dr. Sholomenko arrive.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Vanessa putting up her finger.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Doc and Axel watch as Sam finds a vent.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Vampire Gorman attacking.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Axel and Doc talking.jpg Help Out 1x09 Doc looking.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Axel's bloody hand.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Vanessa and Doc outside the bunker.jpeg Help Out 1x09 Susan and Vanessa sit on the ambulance.jpeg Help Out 1x09 The Survivors leaving the bunker.jpeg |-|Videos= Van Helsing 1x09 Promo "Help Out" (HD) VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 9 Sneak Peek Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 9 'You're Contaminated' Syfy VAN HELSING Inside Season 1 Episode 9 Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 9 'Traitors In Our Midst' Syfy Episode Guide Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes